The Long Journey
by TBAAGLCFAN24
Summary: Monica and Andrew have been dating for 3 months, but what happens when the other angels find out? There are some major changes to the episode "I Will Walk With You", actually i only keep a few things the same, so if you don't like that, or angel shipping, you're better off not clicking this! *Mild adult themes!*
1. Chapter 1

So, after 10 years, I finally watched the series finale. Boy, was i saddened by that ending! So to make myself feel better, I wrote this story, and I hope you enjoy! I pretty much rewrite the finale, but I do keep a few key parts! *I do not look to make profit off this story, and I do NOT own the characters, although I wish I did...sigh*

* * *

Standing at the door, unseen to the man and woman in the room, was a beautiful, petite, auburn haired woman with a charming accent. Next to her stood a handsome, tall, blonde man, with a slight southern accent.

"You know, Andrew, I think the next wedding we'll be attending will be the one of Audrey and Alex!" Monica exclaimed.

"I have a feeling you're very right on that, honey!" Andrew said, placing a quick peck on her lips.

"Andrew!"

"What?" he couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"Tess could see us!"

"Are you complaining about my kissing you now?" as she came closer to hug him, he stepped back, feigning a hurt expression. He continued "No, if you won't let me kiss you, then I won't let you touch me." He whined, causing Monica to laugh hard. Before she could say anything, Tess came into the room with a confused expression on her face.

"What's so funny, Ms. Wings? And why does Angel Boy look like he just got his favorite toy stolen from him?" Trying not to laugh at Tess' choice of words, Andrew responded

"Well, Monica and I were just talking about the car and she brou-

"Hold it right there, we just finished a very eventful assignment, and you were discussing my car? What did you do to it, Mr. Halo?"

Monica couldn't hold back the snicker as the indignant expression returned to Andrew's face as he responded: "Well, Tess, we were actually wondering where you were, and we thought maybe the car had given you some problems again." Noticing the Look she was giving him, he continued hastily "not because of anything I did! As we were discussing it, Monica was so kind to remind me of the time "the Angel of Death done killed her car!" Andrew knew he shouldn't lie at all, let alone to Tess, but he figured what he and Monica were doing was a little bit worse than a little lie.

"So, Tess, do we have another assignment yet?" Monica questioned, noticing Tess was staring skeptically at Andrew.

"As a matter of fact, we do not. However, I was told that we need to stay on Earth until our next assignment." She replied, still a bit skeptical of Andrew's explanation, but deciding to drop the subject, for now. She fished a key out of her pocket and said "If you really were wondering where I was, I was picking out our house!"

"Our house?" Andrew responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we really going to be on Earth that long, Tess?" Monica asked in awe.

"Yes, babies, so let's get a move on!" At that the three disappeared, leaving nothing but a secret in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**WooHoo finally done with testing for a few months, meaning more writing time! Although this chapter ended up being just a little less mild then I first intended...Whoops! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

They appeared in front of a one story cottage, where there was already a red Cadillac parked in the driveway.

"Oh Tess this place is beautiful!" Monica cried out upon seeing the garden in the front.

"She's right, Tess. This place is amazing! How did you find it?" Andrew responded in awe.

"Well, I may have had a little help, if you know what I mean!" Tess answered, glancing upward. "Now, let's stop dilly dallying and go inside! I cannot wait to show you babies the décor."

Andrew and Tess both laughed as Monica all but bolted through the door. Andrew could not stop the sigh that escaped as he watched her. He hoped Tess hadn't heard, but the inquisitive look on her face told him she had. She was just about to open her mouth when Monica called out "well what are you guys waiting for, aren't you coming in?" Andrew thanked God for that welcome relief, even though he knew Tess was still staring him down as they walked toward the house.

Upon entering the house Andrew noticed the living room, complete with couch, TV set, recliner, and fireplace. Next to that was the kitchen with its wood stove, refrigerator, coffee pot (which he could tell delighted Monica greatly) and the table. To the right he noticed two bedrooms and to the left another room and the bathroom.

"Tess, this truly is amazing!" Monica stated.

"Thank you! Now to the room assignments. Andrew, you will be to the left so you don't disturb us with your snoring!" He blushed as she gave him the Look, daring him to argue. Monica couldn't help but laugh at his face. When he didn't argue she continued "Angel Girl, you and I will be to the right. You room is the one closest to the kitchen, just in case you ever get the urge to drink coffee in the middle of the night. This way you won't wake me up!"

Now it was Monica's turn to blush, causing a laugh to escape Andrew. She stared him down, giving him a Look scarier than one Tess had ever given him. That prompted Andrew to defend her. "What is it, embarrass your Angel Babies Day, Tess?"

"Oh come on, Angel Boy, you know I only do it out of love. And well, it's just so easy to do with you two." She winked at the both of them, causing them both to laugh in unison.

"Now, if there are no more questions I have to go out and run a few errands. I shouldn't be gone for long, so go take a shower, relax, do whatever you were doing before I disturbed you before. Just do NOT destroy this place while I'm gone, you two got that?" She had a stern, concerned look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am. We understand" Andrew answered, trying hard not to laugh at the expression on her face.

She grabbed her keys off the table and with that, she left.

"So, what shall we do now?" Monica replied with a gleam in her eye.

"Ya know, a shower sounds really good right about now! He responded not missing the look in her eyes, and the saddened expression that answer gave to her.

"But Andrew, she said we could go back to what we were doing before she disturbed us!" she pouted.

"Yes, but she could come back at any minute, and the last thing we need is for her to walk in on that! Now I'm going to go jump in the shower, you go and make a nice hot cup of coffee to keep your mind off of things. Ok?

"Fine, you're right." She responded "But before you do that." She walked over to him and grabbed his face, kissing him with a passion that she never had before." He was having a hard time thinking as her mouth opened beneath his, and their tongues started to dance. He felt his body start to respond to her as her hands tangled in his hair. Only when they needed to breathe did they stop, and Andrew knew they couldn't start again, or it would end up leading somewhere he wasn't comfortable going with Tess already suspicious of them.

"Can I go take my shower now?" He replied smiling at her.

"Sure, but you might want to take a cold one" she winked at him before reaching down to squeeze the front of his pants.

"Thank you for that piece of advice" he squinted at her before walking away

She giggled, and as she watched him walk toward the bathroom and idea crossed her mind, causing her to smirk.

**20 minutes later*

"Monica, where did you go?" Andrew called out while tying his robe that he found hanging in the bathroom closet. He expected to find her sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hand and watching TV. When he didn't find her there, he started to worry. Had he really made her that upset? After all, she knew that there would be consequences if they ever got caught. He checked almost every room, but still no sign of her. The only room he had left to check was his. He didn't notice her there either. He sighed and walked over to his dresser. He was grabbing a pair of pajamas that the Father must have placed for him from his drawer when he heard her voice.

"You aren't very good at Hide and Seek, are you Andrew?"

"Monica, thank God! I thought you were ma…" He trailed off as he turned around and his jaw dropped open. Monica was standing there, wearing nothing more than her bra and panties.

"So, how was your shower?" she asked, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Monica." He groaned at her

"What? Don't you like what you see?" she asked while moving her hands down his body, stopping when she got to the tie on the front of his robe.

"Trust me, Monica, I love what I see right now, but Tess can come back at any moment. We just can't risk it!" he complained, although he could feel his body reacting contrary to what his mouth was saying.

She stood on her toes and began to lick around his ear and untied his robe. When she felt the shiver run through him as she gripped him in her hand, she whispered "You know, we could have been almost done by now if we hadn't been chatting so much." She started to stroke him slowly, and that was all it took for him to forget about what the consequences would be if they got caught. He grabbed her hand from him, and when she looked up, she could tell by the fire in his eyes that she had won the battle.

He raised both his hands to her face, and kissed her with a passion that left her breathless. He only allowed her to come for air for a second, until he bent down to capture her lips again. Her mouth opened beneath his, allowing him to deepen the kiss. As he did so, he heard her moan of pleasure, and it made him that much hungrier for her. She pushed his robe off and it made a carpet at his feet, while he moved his hands from her face, and ran them down her back to unhook her bra. He threw it to the floor, to join his robe, and he moved his hands to the front of her body. He cupped her breasts lightly and stoked her nipples with his thumbs, feeling them harden beneath him as she moaned once again. He felt the stirring in his lower body again, and he moved her so he can push her down onto the bed. He removed his mouth from her, trailing kisses down her body until her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, hearing her ecstatic shout. He moved his other hand down her body to pull down her panties. He pulled them down and stroked her most treasured place. He felt the wetness there, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off.

"Andrew, please!" she begged as he moved his mouth to her other breast and inserted two fingers into her tightness. He knew he could wait to longer, so he removed his mouth and pushed forward, closing his eyes as her warmth surrounded him. He opened them again when Monica wrapped her arms around his neck, and begged him to move. He did as she asked, and moved in a slow rhythm with her matching his strokes. She started to move faster, and he knew he had to as well. He felt her start to tighten around him, and he released all that he was into her with a shout. The feeling sent her over the edge as well, and she let out a moan which ended in Andrew's name.

"Mmm, that was amazing, Andrew." She smiled at him as she traced circles around his chest.

"Every time with you is amazing, Angel" he responded, still struggling to catch his breath.

Monica was about to respond when they heard the front door slamming, and someone yelled out "Angel Babies, where are you? I'm back!"

"Tess! They responded in unison, turning to each other with horror in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... Don't worry, I won't take TOO long in updating ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Andrew, what are we going to do?" Monica asked in a trembling voice.

"Ok." He got off the bed, grabbed her clothes and threw them to her. "Just hide in the closet, get dressed, and I'll do the rest. Oh and when I say "Monica, ok I give up" just come out, ok?"

She nodded at him and ran to the closet. He hurriedly put on his pajamas, and as soon as he buttoned the last button on his top, Tess opened the door.

"Oh there you are. Where's Monica?" She questioned, unaware of what happened just minutes before.

"Oh, well, you see we've been playing Hide and Seek, and it was her turn to hide. I've been looking for the past fifteen minutes, but haven't been able to find her. I was actually about to give up when you walked in, just give me one sec. Monica! I give up, come on out!" He yelled.

On que, Monica stepped out of the closet, fully dressed and with a relieved look on her face.

"I thought you were never going to find me, or tell me to come out! I thought I'd be in there an eternity!" she said, continuing her joke from earlier.

"Yeah, well" but before he continued, Tess cut him off with a "What in the world did you do to your bed?"

Eyes widening slightly, both Andrew and Monica turned to his bed: disheveled sheets and pillow cases.

"Oh, well you see, Tess" Andrew stuttered, but Monica cut him off.

"I wanted to throw him off, so I destroyed his bed!" she answered with the tone of a child.

"You two are acting very childish today, what's the occasion?" Tess questioned again.

"There's nothing, Tess. Just happy to finally have a break and be able to release all this energy!" Andrew said with more confidence.

"Well, I guess that's fine. Angel Girl, go get changed into your pj's while I go make dinner and some hot cocoa."

"Actually, I think I'll take a shower first!" Monica answered as she watched Tess leave the room.

"Whew, THAT was a close one." Andrew said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew! I didn't think we'd take that long!" She answered sheepishly.

Andrew, feigning a hurt expression replied "And her I though you liked taking it slow!"

"I do Andrew, it's just…" she started but Andrew didn't let her finish.

"It's ok, Monica. Trust me, it was amazing! And I do not regret!" he smiled at her calming her nerves. "Now go take your shower, but don't expect any surprises from me" he winked at her before kissing her once more. She left the room, and Andrew couldn't help smiling before he went to help Tess.

"This soup is amazing, Tess! Where did you learn the recipe from?" Monica questioned between mouthfuls of soup.

"As a matter of fact, I learned it from an assignment a century or two ago, I've just never gotten around to attempting it!" She answered proudly.

"Well, I'm glad you did, Tess!" Andrew answered taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Thank you! Now who's gonna help me with the dishes?" Seeing there looks, she said "Angel Boy, how about you, I've been wanting to talk to you for a few days now." She said and didn't miss the look of horror that crossed both Monica and Andrew's faces.

"Um, ok, sure Tess." He managed to stutter out.

"What do you want me to do, Tess?" Monica questioned

"You just go get the TV set up, because I also planned a little movie night!"

"Wow, Tess, you've really got today figured out!" Monica complimented, trying to clear the tension in the room.

"Yep, so please go do that. Now." Hearing the irritation in her voice, Monica quickly fled the room, leaving an extremely worried Andrew behind.

"I want some answers and I want them now." Tess said turning to Andrew

"What are you talking about, Tess?"

"Don't you try that with me! You know full well what I'm talking about!"

"Tess, really, I don't!" he cried out begging for her to believe his lie.

"What is going on between you and Monica?" she asked with irritation

"Nothing is going on between us, Tess!"

"Andrew, I will find out the truth, one way or the other, I just wish I would hear it from your or Monica. I promise I will not get mad" She sighed grabbing a dish and continuing "Start washing, before Monica comes in here and asks what's taking so long." He tried to hold back tears at the expression on her face, and at that moment he decided the truth was his best bet.

"Tess, there is something. Monica, can you come here for a second?" He waited for Monica to come in and continued "You see, Monica and I, we've been dating for three months now" Monica looked at him in horror as Tess questioned "Three months?!

"Yes, and I think it's safe to say that for both of us, it has been the best three months of our existence!" He thought she was gonna go back on her promise to not get mad, so her next words shocked him "Oh, babies, I'm so happy! But how? Angels aren't supposed to fall in love!"

"You're right, Tess, angels are not supposed to fall in love. They also aren't supposed to lie, but apparently these two think they are above the rules."

All three turned around at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Tess questioned nervously, stealing a quick glance at the petrified faces of Monica and Andrew.

"I think you well know what I'm doing here, Tess. We have two angels disobeying the rules, and they need to be taken care of."

"What?" Andrew questioned, regaining his composure at seeing the tears in Monica's eyes. "You can't do that!"

"Andrew, you both know what the rules are, and one of them is that angels do not fall in love! It is forbidden!"

"I thought that at first too, Sam, but then when I found out Monica felt the same, I wondered how something like this could possibly be wrong!"

"It just is, Andrew! Now come on we need to go!"

"No! Monica yelled, seeing Andrew was about to lose his temper. "Andrew and I have fallen in love, whether you like it or not, and no one can do anything about it!"

"Oh really? I guess the High Court would love to know that two angels of God are disobeying Angelic Law, neither seeing anything wrong with it, and one suggesting that nobody can do a thing about it!

"You wouldn't!" Tess gasped.

"I would, and I will. Monica, Andrew, you both better be prepared." And with that, Sam disappeared.

"A-Andrew? Monica stuttered tearfully and Andrew felt her begin to tremble. He pulled her into a tight hug as Tess watched on, her heart breaking at the sight before her, and feeling anger at Sam. How could this be wrong? She wondered to herself.

"Babies?" she said "I'm going to go take a little walk, I should be back soon." With that she left, knowing that the two needed some time alone.

"C'mon, Monica let's go sit down" Andrew said, guiding her over to the couch.

"What is going to happen to us, Andrew?" she asked, taking the tissue he offered her.

"I don't know, baby. But one thing I do know is that no matter what, I will always love you, I know in my heart that this isn't wrong, and I think you do too."

She nodded her head, knowing the exact feeling that he was talking about. She knew this shouldn't be happening, but how could this be wrong? The only sound for a couple of minutes were the 2 crying, until Monica broke the silence. "What if they separate us, Andrew?"

He contemplated his answer for a few minutes, until "Then I will search for you, no matter how long it takes."

Content with his answer, she said "And me, you" and reached up to kiss his lips before resting her head on his chest. They both fell asleep a few minutes later, both troubled and scared for what might be in store for them tomorrow.


End file.
